


[F4M] A Private Boxing Match With Your Fiancée

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Mixed Boxing, audio script, f4m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Request Fill][GFE][Fdom][Msub][Mixed Boxing][Trash Talk][Listener Knocked Out][Some Degradation][Victory Spanking][Boxing Glove Handjob][Cum In Shorts][Cunnilingus][Fingering][L-Bombs][Aftercare]
Kudos: 13





	[F4M] A Private Boxing Match With Your Fiancée

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham, upon request by Reddit user u/090vovo. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Your fiancée's always been a source of wild ideas, and when the two of you can't decide whose last name to take, she comes up with her wildest one yet! A boxing match, winner takes all, where the loser has to give up their last name. Her best friend owns the local gym, and agrees to close it for one night so you and your fiancée can have some privacy. As it turns out, having the place to yourselves carries additional benefits as well...

Speaker Tone/Personality: As implied, the speaker is the listener's fiancée. She's very sweet, but also very competitive and something of a thrill-seeker. She's a trained boxer and first learned for the sake of self-defense, but now participates in amateur matches as a hobby.

NOTE FOR PERFORMERS: Since the speaker punches the listener multiple times in this script, one could certainly add punch SFX to improve immersion. However, I've tried to write the script in such a way that it wouldn't be completely necessary.

[setting is the local gym, late at night]

[calling out] Babe! Are you done changing yet? I've been waiting for this match all day!

It can't take THAT long to put on some shorts and protective gear...

[short pause] 

Finally! For a second, I thought you were gonna wuss out or something!

Let's take a quick look at you...gloves are good, the helmet's secure, and you look pretty cute in those shorts!

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Yes, "cuter than usual"! I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do to you.

I'm surprised that my bestie was willing to close the whole gym, just for us! I gotta pay her back somehow...

Anyway, you sure you still wanna do this? You wouldn't be the first guy I've fought, but we ARE getting married in the fall.

I just don't want this to make things weird between us.

[short pause] Ohhh, is that so? Well, you better have the fists to back that up!

I might be in love with you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you!

Get in the ring. I can't wait to make you eat those words...

[longer pause]

Okay...do you remember the rules we agreed on? Or do you need a refresher?

[short pause] So, we're not doing rounds. Just keep boxing until one of us gives up, or gets knocked out.

No shots below the belt, or to my chest! Seriously, that shit hurts!

Am I forgetting anything? [short pause] Oh yeah, the loser has to take the winner's last name!

I hope you're not too attached to yours, 'cause I'm gonna beat your ass! Let's touch gloves.

[short pause] Alright babe, we're starting on the count of 3. 1...2...3!

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Such a determined look on your face...well go ahead, take a swing! Show me what you got!

[short pause, followed by a grunt] Come on, you gotta put more power into your punches...that was WAY too easy to block!

[short pause, followed by a grunt] Okay, that one was a little better...still saw it coming from a mile away, though!

Here, lemme show you what a REAL punch is like!

[grunt, followed by a giggle] How'd that one taste? Pretty good, right? Here comes another!

[grunt] My coach says I've got the quickest jabs she's ever seen. What do YOU think?

[grunt] Man, your head's snapping back with every punch...still think you're gonna win?

Then prove it to me! [short pause] Whoop! You really swung for the fences there...too bad I'm faster than you!

Now it's MY turn again! [grunting as you throw a few more punches] Yeah...I love a good combination!

Do you wanna give up, babe? Or should I keep wailing on you?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Whatever...it's your funeral.

How about a nice...[grunt]...gut punch? And ANOTHER! [emphasis because you threw a punch while saying "another"]

Who knew my fiancé would make such a good punching bag?

[grunting as you throw a few more punches] Oooh, those body shots look like they hurt! I'll be nice and give your stomach a break...

...So I can go back to hitting your FACE! [emphasis because you threw a punch while saying "face"]

[giggle] I was hoping I'd have fun, but not THIS much fun!

Come here, I wanna...[grunt]...push you into this corner!

Then we'll just...put your arms behind the ropes...perfect! Now I can practice my hooks...

[grunting as you throw a few more punches] That's right, bitch! Take THAT! And THAT! And THAT! [emphasis because you threw a punch each time you said "that"]

I'm really feeling the bloodlust now...time for an uppercut!

[grunting harder] Annnd down he goes! I better start counting...1! 2! 3! 4! 5!

Huh? After all that, you're REALLY getting back up!? I guess you like having my fist in your face...

Don't worry, I've got plenty more for ya! [grunting as you throw a few more punches]

Your legs are getting wobbly...good! I'm not settling for anything less than a knockout!

[grunting as you throw a few more punches] You were talking all kinds of shit at first, NOW look at you!

Getting worked over by the girl you're gonna marry...[giggle]...and you love it, don't you?

[short pause] 

Wow, he's too punch-drunk to even speak...time to put you away for good!

I always like to finish my opponents by kissing my glove...mwah! Then I wind up a few times...

...and give 'em a BIG uppercut! [grunting harder]

Damn, your legs lifted off the ground! That might be the best K.O. I've ever done!

Too bad no one was around to film it...hellooo? Anybody home in there? Yeah, he's definitely out cold...

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! Why do I even bother counting...7! 8! 9! Annnd 10! Woohoo!

He didn't stand a chance against me! [giggle] No one ever does...

Babe...wake up. Wake up! [short pause] Come on, I couldn't have knocked you out THAT badly...

Finally...those pretty eyes of yours are open again! What's 2 + 2? Do you know what year it is?

[short pause] Eh, you seem fine to me. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I won the match!

That means you'll be getting a new last name when we're married.

[short pause] Awww, don't feel bad! I've been boxing for years, what did you expect?

I might've gotten carried away...just a little...but it was still fun! You had fun too, right?

[short pause] Right!? Hey, wait...why do your shorts look tighter than when we started?

[gasp] Babe, are you hard right now!? Why are you hard!?

[short pause] Oh, so you had THAT much fun...[giggle]...I was joking when I said you like having my fist in your face, but you really DID, didn't you?

Getting beat up by a girl turned you on? Interesting...

[short pause] No babe, I'm not judging! I actually think it's kinda hot...in a weird way. It's not something I'm used to.

[short pause] You know what? I've got an idea! Since you like it rough, you can help me celebrate my victory!

[short pause] "How?" Well, for starters, bend over my knee.

[short pause] Did I stutter!? Bend yourself over my fucking knee!

[short pause] That's more like it. Stick that ass in the air, nice and high...now hold still.

[SFX of ass smack] Yeah...you like that?

[SFX of ass smack] I said I was gonna beat your ass...[SFX of ass smack]...and I meant it.

[SFX of ass smack] You gotta know your place in order to be a good husband, right?

[SFX of ass smack] Besides, I'm still pent-up from our match.

[SFX of ass smack] There's just something about boxing that really...[SFX of ass smack]...lights my fire.

[SFX of ass smack] And judging from those whimpers, I'm not alone!

[SFX of ass smack] Tell me you love it. Tell me you LOVE getting spanked.

[SFX of ass smack] Tell me you love it when I manhandle you.

[short pause] Mmmm...such an obedient slut...[SFX of ass smack]...and SO naughty!

[SFX of a few more ass smacks] Okay, I think your ass has had enough. Let's see just how hard you are...

...Wow, your cock's already dripping precum! I think it could use a good stroking, don't you?

[short pause] What? Of course I'm keeping my gloves on! What a silly question...

[improv handjob]

What do you think, babe? Does the leather feel good when it slides across your shaft?

[short pause] Yeah? How about when I...tease the head with my glove?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] So submissive...just what I look for in a man.

[improv cont'd]

I've got you in the corner, completely at my mercy...feels like déjà vu!

Only this time, I'm going for a different kind of knockout.

When I'm through, your shorts are gonna be stained with cum!

[improv cont'd]

You're taking it pretty hard, aren't ya? I've never heard you moan this loud before!

And you're thrusting into my hand with every stroke...so desperate!

Don't worry, I'm more than happy to keep giving it to ya!

[improv cont'd]

Oooh, I've seen that look before...you're getting close, aren't you?

Your whole body's tensing up, the thrusting's getting faster...yep, I've got you right where I want you!

[improv cont'd]

Ready for me to finish you again? You want it SO badly, don't ya?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Those moans are sexy as hell...

Come on, bitch. Cum for me! This fight isn't over 'till you cream those shorts!

[improv to orgasm]

Holy hell, babe! I wasn't expecting you to cum so much!

Most of it got on my glove...should be easy enough to wash.

[passionate kiss] That was fun...even more fun than the boxing match, but I'm not done with you yet.

[short pause] What, you thought I'd let you cum alone? No way! It's MY turn now.

We're gonna switch places, and you're gonna get on your knees. Understood?

[short pause] Good, now get a move on! I'm fucking soaked!

[longer pause] 

Alright bitch boy, the winner's pussy is ready for you. Give her the attention she deserves!

[improv cunnilingus]

Fuck, this is just what I needed...

Keep working that tongue, baby!

[improv cont'd]

That's right...lick my pussy clean!

Eat it like you ate those punches!

[improv cont'd]

Work your way up to the clit, babe. Start sucking on it!

[moan] Oh yeah, just like that! Nice and slow...

[improv cont'd]

I'm gonna wrap my legs around your head. Keep sucking on my clit, okay?

[moan] Fuck...you stuck a finger in me, too!? I guess my opponent's not as...[moan]...predictable as I thought!

[improv cont'd]

I'm getting close now...[moan]...getting REAL close!

Don't stop, baby. You're doing so well!

I can't wait to cum all over your fucking face!

The loser belongs to the winner...[moan]...that's the rule!

Make me cum, bitch! Make the winner cum!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] That felt...SO fucking good...

My legs are still shaking a bit; maybe you're a contender after all!

[giggle] Come here and kiss me.

[several kisses] I love you so much. There's no way we could've done what we did tonight, if we weren't meant for each other.

There's no man I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, not in a million years.

[kiss] Do you wanna hit the showers, or should we stay here and cuddle?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Okay, cuddles it is! Lay your head on my chest.

[short pause] Mmmm...that's it...now I can wrap my arms around you!

And kiss your forehead...[kiss]...and rub your back...like everything's right with the world.

When I'm holding you like this, it really feels that way!

Soon enough, we'll get to do this every single night! Except for the boxing, of course...we'll save that for special occasions!

\-----OPTIONAL ALTERNATE ENDING-----

[short pause] Hey...babe...I know we made a bet and all, but you don't have to take my last name if you don't want to.

I'll admit, yours DOES sound pretty cool...we'll talk it over later, alright?

But, for now...[kiss]...more cuddles!


End file.
